


I’m only me when I’m with you

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [9]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Sage being soft with you, Trust, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: Just as he seems to regain his control, Sage’s tail suddenly gives an involuntary lash before he can help it, whacking you hard in your side as Sage flushes deeply with embarrassment and grabs the end of his tail with his hand.-Sage is afraid of water.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	I’m only me when I’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> u know… because he’s a… *points to ears and tail* ⁎˃ᆺ˂

You first notice it during your boat trips into town. The easiest way to travel from Fathom to Porrima is via rowboat, and while you did have to dredge said-vessel out of an abandoned canal, it seems to hold water perfectly well.

You find the trips fun and relaxing, the lake is always crystal calm. Sage, however, always insists that he’ll be the one rowing, and he does so at such a speed that he misses all the scenery. When you point out that the water is so clear that you can see right to the bottom, Sage’s ears flatten as he gives you a terse nod. He then proceeds to continue rowing with such intensity that you’re worried the oars will break.

One day the others announce they’ll join you, and when you and Sage make it down to the jetty, Anisa is already in the rowing seat ready to push off. When Sage can’t convince her to swap, he sits at the very back of the rowboat and holds onto the sides with both hands, as if he were simply soaking in the sun. When you bewilderedly comment that he’s gripping so hard that the paint is being clawed from the boat’s edges, he just grins and gives you a roguish shrug that could mean anything. But when Felix takes a large bite of an apple, Sage sits bolt upright and bellows at him to stop wildly rocking the boat so much, not everyone has a death wish. Meanwhile Felix stares at him wide-eyed and completely still, then makes a perplexed gesture as if asking if Sage would like him to spit the apple back out.

Does Sage possibly…. get seasick? You turn the thought over in your mind while you and Anisa work on restoring one of the old bathing pools in the tower. Anisa explains that these pools are great for soaking in after training. To you they look a bit like an ancient spa, big enough to swim a couple of strokes from side to side. You suddenly have an idea to help Sage relax a little.

Sage seems uneasy as you lead him toward the spa area, though his expression softens as you ask if he’s ready for a surprise. A strange mix of emotions cross his face when he sees the bathing pool, firstly he looks oddly touched, he keeps darting sidelong glances at you as if this gesture couldn’t really be for him. Then the soft fur on his ears starts to bristle, apparently this is beyond his control as Sage keeps grimacing and raking back his hair in an attempt to make it less obvious. When some of the fragrant steam from the bath spirals toward him, Sage’s whole body tenses as if he’s holding his ground in a fight. And then just as he seems to regain his control, Sage’s tail suddenly gives an involuntary lash before he can help it, whacking you hard in your side as Sage flushes deeply with embarrassment and grabs the end of his tail with his hand.

“I… gotta tell you something,” Sage mutters, clearing his throat. “I, uh..”

He looks darkly toward the water once more, then swallows as he turns back to you.

“The bath,” Sage says gruffly, coughing. “...thanks.”

Before you have a chance to reply, Sage takes a step back, reaching a hand over his shoulders and pulling his jacket free from his arms. Sage then removes so many concealed knives from his leather trousers that you’re amazed he hasn’t accidentally stabbed himself while walking around.

“...Sage?” you ask tentatively, another explanation for his behaviour slowly occurring to you.

But if Sage is listening he doesn’t show it, he kicks off his boots and takes a deep breath, then lowers himself into the spa without pause, striding out into the middle in large, splashing waves. Water rolls over the surrounding tiles until Sage reaches the centre of the pool and turns back to face you. He’s squinting perilously, the deepest part of the water only reaches the middle of his chest but he’s trembling like a leaf. Sage shakily holds out both arms to you as if reaching for a hug, his face so stricken that your heart instantly goes out to him.

Slipping into the water in your robe, you wade out to join him and wrap your arms around the middle of his chest, only to find Sage is suddenly clinging to you so tightly that you wouldn’t be surprised if he wrapped his legs around you too. He manages to restrain himself though, and when you look up at him, you see he has his eyes scrunched shut as he presses his face into your hair. You feel so sorry for him and so desperately want to make him smile again, that you whisper the first small joke you can think of to cheer him up.

“...is this a cat thing?” you gently tease, and Sage’s eyes peek open in surprise, he flicks his ears this way and that as if trying to sense something without moving one inch from your arms.

“-a cat thing?” Sage answers, confused, then slowly raises an eyebrow as he catches your meaning. He smirks with only the barest hint of his usual bravado, but something his posture eases.

“It’s… possibly just a Sage thing,” he mutters, looking like the admission costs him more than he’d like. But you just keep holding him, listening to his heartbeat at your ear and keeping your hands steady at the small of his back. He has a scar in the middle of his chest that looks like it once healed badly, and is only now starting to smooth.

Sage exhales, then slumps gently into you. He crumples his nose, then pinches it as if it tickles, finally looking at the lapping water around you with nervous curiosity.

“Okay,” Sage says, as if gathering himself for a decision. With a last worried frown, he untangles himself from you, then ducks and submerges himself completely. He’s underwater for at least a decent few seconds before surfacing with a yelp, and though he looks more like he’s survived an ordeal than enjoyed it, Sage starts laughing as you can’t hold back a grin at how drowned he looks, his ears flopped and dripping to either side. He looks absurdly grateful and in-love as you catch him around the waist and tug him back to the edge of the pool, saving him from this torture once and for all.

Later, you spend far more time softly drying his hair with a towel than you did in the spa. The fur around his ears becomes fluffier than you could have ever guessed was possible, and you can’t help squinting at how adorable it is, Sage shamelessly appreciating all your ‘awws’ and affection as you stroke his ears backward with your palm, then trace your fingers over the silky-soft fluff.

“I’ll make sure they always look like this... if we never have to do that again,” Sage jokes, nudging his head against your hand as if all he could ever want is your attention. You’ve already guiltily apologised, but he’s just trying to make you smile, he’s already sheepishly admitted that if you ever want him to bathe with you again, you only have to say the word.

He nestles back into the towel in your lap, mumbling that his hair might need drying just one last time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
